Predators
by Black Firelight
Summary: Most assume that those with something to hide, a crazed gleam in their eye, or an insane grin are the ones to be wary of. When really its the ones who slip under the radar, the seemingly normal and innocent who are to be feared.M for language and violence


**A/N:** Yes, yes i know another one, but this is one thats been on my mind for several months now, so...yea...

**Disclaimer:** You already know i don't own Bleach, so please don't assume that i claim that i do.

* * *

**Predators**

_**A Return From Exile**_

Ever since she could recall-which wasn't long if you thought about it- she'd been aware of a strange presence stirring in her. And then one day she'd met a shinigami who told her with a polite smile that it was her reiatsu, the power that slumbered within her soul. She tried to deny it, she knew that that wasn't it, but the shinigami didn't listen. Instead she insisted that she join the academy. She refused and refused, but then one day it became apparent that she could run no longer.

She'd blacked out, for only a moment it seemed, but when she awoke her hut was unrecognizable. The wood had warped and stretched outward, tearing apart the roof, resembling a tree as its branches reached outward or even possibly she thought a flower in full bloom. The terrifying part, however was the wood itself. It was black as shadows and there was something sinister about its aura…it was…toxic. And to her horror the couple that she'd been staying with lay crumpled in a heap on the hut's floor. She quickly scrambled to them; both were flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, their breathing labored as they struggled to breath. Poison. They'd been poisoned. Worst of all, she knew it was her fault.

And so with guilt's heavy burden on her shoulders she left for the shinigami academy, accompanied by a shinigami. She'd been intelligent enough to pick up on the usage of kido, but she was never good with mentally multitasking so she knew it wouldn't be a useful battle skill for her. She savored hand to hand combat, it made her feel alive. She felt as though she could fight against the guilt that ate at her, it made her feel like she was in control for once. In time she forgot, she forgot the presence of power within herself. That is…until she released her zanpakuto for the first time. She was by no means a quick learner, nor was she a genius, but what she lacked she made up for in improvisation, imagination, and empathy. It was with these qualities that she'd attained shikai as quickly as she did.

She'd always had a thing for plants, flowers in particularly, but roses…she despised roses. People spoke of them with great praise, speaking of pure emotions. Pure, tch…roses were anything but. They were tainted, no matter what color they came in, tainted by selfish desires of love, lust, greed, and power. The only thing she liked about roses; were the thorns, the only thing that made sense to her. Something seemingly so fragile, it couldn't survive so long without a defense mechanism. It was then that she decided that if flowers were animals, the rose would be king of predators. What with it's beautiful appearance to lure in its prey, only to be ensnared by its thorns and devoured.

She was glad when her Zanpakuto was never named as such. Never once did she think to realize that she would be the rose, a predator lurking behind beauty's disguise. Her outward appearance, her innocence hid the beast the hungered within.

_**~Ten Years Later~**_

Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Taichou of the 1st squad and Sou-Taichou of the Gotei 13, was never a truly surprised man, but he'd be lying if he said the figure knelt before him hadn't piqued his interest.

He took his time examining the fellow shinigami before speaking, "Not even two days out of your graduation you disappeared into what you claim to be a self given exile. And now so many years later you come to ask to be inducted into the protection squads?"

"Hai."

His reiatsu flared under his words, "What gives you the right!? You are a shinigami, a tool. The tool does not make the decisions."

She flinched slightly under his tone, "Forgive me Sou-taichou. I was afraid."

"mmm?" He studied her humbled form, "Afraid of what?"

"Myself."

"You who are afraid of yourself wish to join the 13 protection squads?" his stare was heavy on her lowered back.

"No!" she cried sitting up "I-I mean I am no longer afraid of myself. And I wish to prove it…" she lowered her head, "and to fulfill my duty as a shinigami."

He stared at her. "You are dismissed."

"W-what? B-but"

"I will decide your fate in an hour's time. You may go."

"I-i-i….." she frowned at the wooden flooring, but stood to leave none the less. Sending one last desperate glance at Gotei 13's Captain Commander she left the room. He was her one and only hope, if he denied her request she would be imprisoned. Clenching her fist, she let out a ragged sigh as her back fell against the wall. She soon began to slide toward the floor as she gripped at the slight chance that she had.

* * *

"Sou-Taichou! "

"Her scores indicate that she would be appropriate for the squad do they not?"

"Yes, but!" the shinigami frowned, skilled or not the girl seemed far too delicate for such a brutal lifestyle.

"She wishes to prove herself. Then prove herself she will, under Zaraki-Taichou. Place her in Squad 11."

* * *

**A/N:** Well…lemme know what you all think, okay? I can't write without feedback and motivation, so review if you can please. Thanks. Oh and if you haven't already figured it out, yes this is an OC.

-Ja ne!

BlackFirelight


End file.
